Elsword & Aisha's Ordeal
by NekoMan13
Summary: If you wish to see how this story began, click on the link is in the story. May this story bring you memories of old if you've been in a break up. I will accept any suggestions on different endings. For example: Aisha & Elsword break-up for real, Elsword falls for Eve & Eve turnss out to be a human with a natrual poker face.(thank you El-babel)
1. The link to the page

/babel/comic/byMagichand

You're guys' welcome. Note: I don't own the El-wiki nor El-babel


	2. First Happy Ending

** If you're reading this, then you may know my pain. Some of you head to Elwiki to read babel, but there is one who practically encouraged this idea to be done. To see the beginning of this entire fiasco, you have to read the babel comic yourself. I'm not writing all the scenes into enough detail for it to have the same effect on you readers. The original author was a complete asshole in letting the elsword of that comic die off & end of story. Anyway, here is the ending I want. Enjoy the goodness that is this ending.**

* * *

**Classes**

level 50 Elsword, age 17: Lord Knight

Level 50 Aisha, Age 19: Elemental Master

** LK POV**

As I allowed Rune Slayer's words to echo through my mind, it filled me with more & more dread. Then he said," Although, his body isn't completely done for. You see, there is a trait that goes along only in Lord Knights & Rune Slayers." I begged him to tell me this trait. Soon enough, he told me. He told me," This trait is the ability to be reborn as the other class once. This means that the Elsword with the Lord Knight's path will be resurrected & turned into a Rune Slayer." He asked me whether or not I was prepared for the consequences. I accepted, not even thinking of them. He chuckled at my devotion to Aisha.

**Narrator POV**

We all snap back to Wally's Underground Laboratory. Wally makes Aisha watch as the Lord Knight she knew die. But then, a reservoir of magic gushes up from Elsword's body. His body soon starts to rise up & his clothes begin to change. His Lord Knight armor bled away to become that of a Rune slayer's. Even his blade changed class forms.

**Elsword POV**

As I rose from the crater, my body felt lighter. Energy was all around me as I woke from what felt like a small nap. I couldn't remember what I was doing in this room until I looked over at Wally with his hand on Aisha's face. That was when I realized I was rescuing her from Wally. I yelled," GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU HALF NASOD ASSHOLE!" (A/N: Sorry raven fans. it was one thing I used from the comic that I couldn't help but using.) I tried to use Armageddon Blade to try & slash through all the Wally made nasods, but I couldn't seem to remember how to channel my mana for the skill. A voice in my head said to instead hold me head over my head, yell,"Phoenix Talon," & allow what ever came out to strike me. I was desperate for whatever I could do because I knew for a fact that my knight's skills wouldn't be much help. I did as the voice said & A phoenix rose out out of my blade & came back down to not harm but help me. Soon, my body & sword felt lighter. The advice from inside my head seemed reliable enough. A nasod, which I believed was Wally No. 3 tried to hit me with its tail, for it was feline like in build. The voice told me to get in the middle of them all & just utter," Storm Blade," & try to spread my mana out around me body. Once I did this, all the Wally build nasods fell to the ground defeated. I walked over to Wally, who cringed back in fear. I growled at him," If I ever see you, or even hear you're somewhere besides a grave, I will rip every limb off of your body & leave you to bleed in Pilgrims Gateway in a place where no glitters would ever venture." He ran, but not before he accidentally tripped over the wire that powered the entire place.

I caught Aisha just as she fainted from the shock of my powers. She asked me," How did you do that?" I simply replied," I don't know. It just happened." She then began to cry as I held her in my arms. She yelled at me," I'm sorry for being jealous earlier. Back then, I felt as though I was about to lose the one person I held dearest. Both then & just now. I'm sorry for being captured so easily." I held he close to myself in a hug that I put all my love into. I told her," I'm sorry for trying to end something that was never broken. I'm sorry for being so cold these past few days." I pulled her chin up to look into her amethyst eyes. They were blood shot from her crying. I pulled her into a kiss that she was shocked to at first, but soon eased into it.

**Narrator**

As the two, magically attuned lovers sat on the floor kissing, the rest of the El Search Party came through the nearby door. Once Elsword & Aisha realised they were being watched, they broke & turned towards the others. They all then set for home. In the following year after Elsword & Aisha got back together, they soon took their relationship to the greatest of levels. Elsword proposed to Aisha & she accepted. They were soon wed in Sander & they lived happily ever after.

**The End**

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I wanted a happy ending & that's just what I tried my luck at. If anyone wants it to end another way, just tell me. Anyway, take care everyone. May the readers' glasses & mind guide all of you to favorable stories. Good bye.**


End file.
